TATE oneshots
by anthonydinozzo
Summary: Just a collection of all my stories. Obviously TATE. Now playing: Wait For You
1. Being You

thnks for the support. To be honest, the good review are what keep me going :P

**

* * *

****Being You**

'Katie, talk to me'

'Go away DiNozzo' Kate spat out at him. Tony was currently chasing after Kate as she walked down the sidewalk outside of NCIS.

'Come on... Look, I'm not sorry for what I said, I meant it'

'Yeah right, and you don't have a new girlfriend every week'

'Kate, that was low'

'What? I just told the truth. How bout you try that once in a while?'

Tony stopped chasing after her and just stood there, not believeing that she had the nerve to say that he never told the truth.

Kate noticed this too for she stopped a couple of feet ahead and turned back to stare at him.

'Wha..'

'Don't say anything. I told you the truth this time, and every time I talk to you. I never lie to you Kate. Stretch the truth... yeah, but never lie. What I said to you, I don't say to every girl, contrary to what you believe. If you think I never tell the truth, then believe what you will' With that Tony turned around and headed back to NCIS.

Kate was still standing in that same spot ten minutes earlier. She only realised what she was doing when some guy came up to her and asked if she was okay.

After walking around for about another hour, Kate decided it was time to go and face Tony.

After Tony had walked into the squad room, he had waited for Kate to follow. When she didn't come he sat down at his desk and started on his mountain of paperwork while ignoring Gibbs' glare. Women aren't the only ones who can do two things at once, He thought to himself, trying to lighten the mood in his head.

Flashback about half an hour ago

'Kate?' Tony asked stepping up to her desk.

'What Tony?'

'Can you come here for a minute?'

'Sure'

Tony led the way over to where the stairs were leading to MTAC and the directors office. Once on the other side of them, Tony turned around to Kate to find her watching him questionably.

'What's wrong Tony?'

'Nothing Kate, It's just that... I think I love you

Nothing was said for a few seconds and Tony was getting worried.

'Kate?'

Kate looked up at him sharply, sending hate his way. Tony was taken back by this reaction. Sure, he knew it was a possibility for her to react this way but he was sure she would have been a bit happy.

'How dare you'

'Kate?' Tony repeated, trying to calm her down.

'How dare you think you can hit on every thing that moves with estrogen and then come and tell me you love me. You know what Tony? Sometime you just don't think' and with Kate stormed out of the building with Tony chasing her.

Flashback over

Kate walked into the squad room to find Tony sitting alone behind his desk, still with a mountain of paperwork infront of him.

'Tony?'

Tony visably jumped in his chair. It took all the stength Kate had not to laugh out loud. Tony looked up at Kate, not with hate in his eyes, but disappointment.

'Tony, before you tell me to leave you alone, I just need to say this. I have been doing alot of thinking and I think I know why I reacted the way I did' Kate took a breath and change her stance ' I realised that it would have hurt so much if I had believed you when you said you love me and then you take it back or cheat on me. Tony, I love you too, but if you don't think that you are ready for a solid relationship with me, then tell me now before I get hurt anymore'

Tony had mixed emotions over the past minute. Disappointment, happiness, sadness.

'Kate, I love you and I have for a while now. I am ready to give everything up for you. I don't want to hurt you and I won't if I can help it'

'Thank you Tony'

'For what?'

'For being you'

'Haha, no worries'

Tony walked around his desk and over to Kate who was still standing in the same spot. Tony reached out for her arm and kissed her. It wasn't slutty but it also wan't grandma-ish. It was perfect, just like they were.

* * *

Review please.Thnks :D 


	2. Sexual Harrassment

'...is deliberate, unwelcome touching'

Tony stood up and put his hand up in the air.

'Yes sir?'

'What if you did this to someone...' Tony grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her up and kissed her. Kate elbowed Tony in the stomach so he would let go and sat back down. Noticing the stares around her, especially from Gibbs, she groaned and buried her head in her hands. '... would... that.. be considered sexual... harrassment?' Tony said, trying to talk through the pain.

'Why would you do that? Miss, was that unwelcome?'

'Yes' Kate answered looking up from the table.

'Awww, Katie!'

'Sir sit down and no more touching your collegues'

'But i'm allowed to touch her' Tony stated smugly.

'Miss...'

'It's okay. We're married'

The group laughed at the way Kate said it and the look on her face. She looked as if total chaos had taken over the earth.

'Alright people, lets get back on track here...'

Kate looked over at Tony and saw him watching her. She smiled and blew a kiss to him, which he gladly caught and put in his pocket. Hearing the clearing of a throat, they turned around and saw Gibbs glaring at them. Getting the message, they turned around and started paying attention.

'Why are you touching dead naked people?'


	3. Good To Have You Back

Kate Todd looked over Washington from the rooftop of the NCIS building.

Today, all had almost been lost because of Ari. The bullet just barely missed her forehead and now Ari was dead because of the new agent. Everyone had been different since the events in the past 24 hours. Gibbs was even more motionless than usual, McGee tried to stay out of everyone's way, and Abby was not nearly as happy as usual, due to Ari taking a shot at her. But one person she couldn't stop thinking about was Tony. Ever since the rooftop he had been more sincere and serious whenever he talked to her. He had not said one sexiest joke or thrown any object at her. This is what worried her most of all. Not that her life could have been lost today, but the fact that Tony will stay like this.

She couldn't deny it any longer. That is what she liked about Tony. The ability to turn every bad thing into a joke. Even if it resulted in her elbowing him or rolling her eyes, a part of here did feel better and sometimes she even wanted to laugh out loud at a scene if Gibbs wasn't there. Now that Tony was so….. un-Tony like…..

Kate heard the door behind her open and she turned around, expecting to find Abby coming to look for her. Instead she saw Tony looking like a teenager girl busted by her parents with her boyfriend. That image almost made Kate laugh had Tony not looked so miserable.

"Sorry" she heard him mumble before he quickly turned around ready to go back down the stairs.

"Tony" she heard herself call him. _What are you doing? _So that voice hadn't left her at all. It was that same voice that had been telling her that she was in love with Tony since the plague incident.

Tony froze on the spot. _That was a good sign_ Kate thought to herself. She walked over to him and, as not to startle him, slowly put her hand on his shoulder, guiding him around so he was facing her. She tried making eye contact but that was very hard if the other person was doing anything but.

"Are you okay?" _Simple question. _Except that fact that Tony had gone from looking neutral to 'I'm about to commit murder'.

"Am **I **okay? AM I OKAY?" Tony practically shouted that she swore she heard someone yell back to shut up.

"Tony, I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"No. I'll tell you Kate" he looked so serious that she was sure he was about to rip a mask off and reveal Gibbs. "**Today you almost died. You want to know how that makes me feel? Fine. Pissed. I am pissed that Ari almost killed you. I am pissed because you almost died right in front of me. I am pissed at myself for not being able to save you and I am pissed because I almost didn't tell you have I felt about you**"

To say Kate was shocked was an understatement. She was momentarily speechless. Tony said that with such force that she had to take a step back. Tony looked away from her, trying to find the fastest way out of there. He was about to turn around again when Kate's hand on his upper arm stopped him.

"Tony, don't be pissed at yourself for all that. I am here. I am alive. Ari didn't kill me and he never will." Kate said gently but sternly, making sure Tony believed it. As much as he annoys her on a daily basis, she can't help but love him. "I love you Tony and I am not going to convince myself otherwise anymore. On that rooftop today I was scared. I was scared that, yes, my life was going to end. But more importantly, that I wouldn't be able to tell you that way I felt. So Tony, don't be pissed that I almost dies today because I will be around for a long time"

Tony had just stood there not showing any type of emotion. As soon as Kate finished she thought that it didn't register in Tony. She was about to give up when two arms wrapped around her. She never knew you could feel love through a hug, but right then, she felt so much love from Tony that she had to put her arms around him waist to keep from falling.

"I love you too Kate and I will never let someone get that close to killing you again" His breath in her ear was warm against the cold air on the roof. Tony leaned back a bit, enough for Kate to get a bit colder. Jest as she was about to complain, she felt his lips against her own in the most earth shattering kiss she ever had. It wasn't forced and desperate. It held so much love that Kate felt as if she was going to pass out. When Tony broke away, Kate let out a whimper to let him know he was missed.

"Come on Katie, I'm hungry. I'm expecting that you will be paying for dinner"

"Yeah right DiNozzo"

"Awww Katie! Last one to the car pays for dinner" and with the Tony took off down the stairs. Kate smiled to herself as she walked after him.

"Good to have you back Tony" she said to herself before closing the door to the roof.

Okay, that was crap. Review if you want ;P

Ashleigh


	4. Birthday Blues

Birthday Blues

'Not again' Kate mumbled, trying to fall back to sleep.

Today's the day. The big 3-0. The day that eventually comes around for everyone.

It was Kate's 30th birthday.

'Happy birthday, birthday girl' Came the way to happy voice of Tony DiNozzo.

'No. Go away'

'Come on sweetie. Time to have breakfast. I made your favourite'

Kate peered over the quilt at the tray her boyfriend was carrying. Deciding it was worth it she sat up with back on the back of the bed.

'You better have DiNozzo'

They both knew that the use of his last name us purely teasing.

'Oh yeah? And what if I didn't?' Tony asked, carrying the tray to Kate's side of the bed.

'Then you better start running'

'Well, I'm not going anywhere then'

Sitting the try on Kate's lap, Tony went around to the other side of the bed and climbed on next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Kate leaned into him as soon as his arm went around his shoulders.

'So where's my present?'

'Patience love, you'll get it soon'

'I'm goanna hold you to that'

* * *

An hour later, Kate had finished her breakfast woth some help from Tony who's excuse was he spent all morning making her breakfast and didn't eat anything himself.

'I'll be right back' Tony said getting off the bed and walking out to the kitchen.

There was nothing Tony actually needed from the kitchen, he just wanted to give Kate some timy to find-

'TONY!'

'Yeah?'

'Come here'

Tony walked to their bedroom, knowing that there was only one reason to be called there now. It was that she had found the-

'Tony what is this?'

He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that he had reached their bedroom.

'Your present'

'But WHAT is it?'

'It looks like jewellery'

'Tony...'

'Okay, so it is an engagement ring'

Kate just stood there looking at Tony, her mouth hanging open, holding the ring in the palm of her hand.

'Katie?'

'Is this a joke?'

'What? No! Kate, I love you so much, you know that right?'

With a small nod of Kate's head Tony continued.

'I was thinking, that more than anything else I would want you to be my wife. The next thing was when. I decided that this would be the perfec day. So that is when I put it beneath your cup on the tray'

'Tony?'

'Yeah?'

'Yes'

'Really?'

'Really. This is the best birthday present I have ever gotten'

Tony walked/ran up to Kate and engulfed her i a massive hug.

'I love you Katie'

'I know. I love you too. But this is still my worst birthday'

* * *

Thanks for the support with the creation of TATE oneshots :D

reviews are more than welcome.

mwsatdkt.


	5. Difference between Love and Lust

I felt as if they didn't finish Bête Noire properly so here it is:

* * *

Different between love and lust

'I don't know, maybe it's like falling in love. It can happen,' Tony snapped his fingers in the air to prove his point, 'like that'.

Standing up, Tony slowly moved back across the squad room to his desk, keeping eye contact with Kate the whole time. They stared at each other until the silence was broken by an awkward laugh from Kate, 'How would you know DiNozzo? Have you been in love?'

'No, I'm in love' Tony replied with a mischievous smile.

'You think that you're in love with someone?'

'Not think Katie, know' Tony stated matter-of-factly.

'Yeah right. Knowing you, you are probably blinded by lust for this person'

'Whoa Kate. Maybe you should go over your profiling training if you're that far off'

Kate glared at Tony before continuing, 'Please Tony, I bet you don't even know what love feels like'.

'Well then why don't you tell me Katie. What is the difference between love and lust?'

Kate gave Tony a look of disbelief, 'You sure your brain can handle it DiNozzo?' Tony answered with only an affirmative nod.

'Okay then. Lust is purely physical, a craving. It is about wanting what you can see. Lust in normally at the first stage of a relationship, the "getting to know the other person" part. Generally once you have slept with the person, lust goes away and you are looking for a way out'.

With a look of understanding from Tony, Kate continued.

'Love is different, more deep. Love is not only physical but also emotional and, I guess, the non-physical side. Love is knowing when you have dinner with that person; there will be no 'desert' but you are happy with that. Love is waking up next to someone everyday for the rest of your life and feeling as if you could stay there forever. True love is something you can never lose once it is gained, it is what every woman dreams about'.

Kate finished looking even more depressed. Tony locked eyes with Kate, and Kate felt a bit happier, as if the puzzle was complete.

'Well Katie, I guess I'm in love'

-----------_Finish_-----------


	6. Wait For You

Here's another installment of TATE oneshots.

AN: the _italics _is Tony's thoughts and the **bold **is the song.

WARNING: POST-TWILIGHT.

* * *

Looking across at her desk he sighed. He knew he had to do it but he was trying to stall the moment, hoping to see her walk right up to him. 

After another ten minutes, he came to the conclusion that today was real, he had to do it.

Slowly standing up in the deserted bullpen, he took five effortless steps to her desk.

Looking over the neatly organised tabletop, he tried to picture new items on it, different items.

Tony gracefully sat down in her chair. Normally he wouldn't get within two feet of this space.

_Nothing's going to be normal now_

He redirected his thoughts to what was in front of him, in hopes to stop himself from the breakdown he knew was going to happen.

Looking at the pictures of her and her brothers, her nieces and nephews didn't help very much.

Picking up the box that was put beside her desk, he started carefully putting her personal items in it, the whole time trying to imagine how she would pack it.

After clearing the desk, he moved to the first draw. This draw was just work supplies. Nothing he felt worthy to put in this box.

Tony leaned back in the seat, preparing himself for the next draw.

It was a known fact that all NCIS agents' bottom draw was personal items. Spare clothes, letters, photos, anything that meant enough to be kept with you at all times.

It was only now that Tony realised how quiet it was.

There was no one working overtime, no machines on… nothing.

_That's all there'll ever be_

He remembered her complaining about this a lot, so she brought in her radio, saying it would get more use at work that at home anyways.

Turning on the radio, the CD that he had given her came on. It was the Elliot Yamin one. He gave this to her claiming it to be the best CD ever. He remembered her face, scepticism, but she took it anyways. He pestered her for the next week about it, but she repeatedly said that it wasn't her thing. He believed her until she walked in humming one of the songs.

**I never felt nothing in the world like this before**

**Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door.**

Taking a deep breath, Tony bent down and opened the draw. He knew then someone was testing him.

Reaching in he pulled out the pair of pants on top. Bringing them to his face, he let her aroma assault him. To an outsider this would look weird, but for him, it was a way to be closer to her.

Putting them as gently as he could in the box, he reached back down to the draw.

The next item was a photo album. Opening it, expecting t find more photos of her family, he was surprised but happy to see that they were work photos.

It started with photos of her time at the Secret service and it moved on to NCIS.

It was like the pictures were telling a story. There were ones of the team, ones of just her and Abby, but what surprised him was how many there were of him.

Tony could feel the tears prickling at the back of his eyes, but he was willing them not to fall. Even though there was no one here, he still wanted to stay strong… for her.

**Why did you have to go?**

**You could have let me know, so now I'm all alone.**

Not being able to look at it anymore, he closed it and put it on top of her pants.

The next and last item in the draw was the infamous sketchpad.

Opening it, he saw that sketch he had seen before of him and Abby. There were a couple of McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Abby, but a lot of him.

From the cartoon version of him to the last one, you could see the amount of effort, concentration, detail and amotion put into each.

Tearing the last picture out of its spot, Tony shoved the book into the box and pushed the box under her desk. Half running out of the bullpen, all Tony could think about was getting out of there. Out of the place that reminded him so much of her.

Once he got into his car e let the tears fall. At first it was only a couple but now his whole face was stained.

**And all my tearstains**

**Keep running down my face**

Starting his car… the car… he just drove, anywhere.

She helped him pick out this car. After his other one was stolen she had said she couldn't stand seeing him nope around the office because he had to take public transport.

He knew he had to get out of the car.

Pulling it over her opened the door and got out. Everything reminded him of her.

Running out through the grass he stopped in the middle and just collapsed, the whole day coming back to him in flashbacks.

…_me and Kate probie?..._

…_she's too smart for that…_

…_what's the date today?..._

…_May 24th…_

…_I thought I'd die…_

All Tony could do was scream, cutting off the voices in his head from making him revisit the place he never wanted to return to.

Tony opened his eyes to look up at the sky, begging his eyes to find the outline of her face in the stars.

For a split second he though he actually did. He didn't know whether it was the blur of the tears or his imagination but he swore he saw her, somewhere up there, looking down on him.

**What will it take to make you come back?**

He wondered how he got here. Lying on his back in the middle of an open field staring at the sky.

Last night he was with that blonde from the coffee shop, just talking, not that she would believe that.

_That doesn't matter now_

Staring at the sky, pleading with it to show him to him again… his love…

**Why can't you look at me?**

**You're still in love with me**

**Don't leave me crying**

Turning his head so that he was no longer staring at the sky, he let his memories if her consume his. He laugh, her smile, her power. Nothing unnoticed.

At that moment Tony silently vowed to her to live on nothing but the love he felt for her and his salty tears.

He was going to wait for her.

**I really need you in my life.**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews I have gotten.  
Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next one. 

mwsatdkt xo


End file.
